In Need
by thatRandomGrl
Summary: The tragic death of the once great father and crime fighter had devastated the four of his sons. will they come together...or will their egos get in the way? (Sequel to the first story, Controlled but could be read without reading the first story)
1. Chapter 1

In Need

**Chapter 1: Untrusted**

…_12 years later… _

Damian Wayne entered the Bat Cave, tears running down the arrogant boy's face. He threw on his suit and headed straight into the Gotham streets. All he could remember was the argument he had with his oldest brother and newest Batman, Dick Grayson.

"_Damian! You HAVE to stop killing those people!" Dick reprimanded._

"_WHY? They threw their life away…it's time they see what they have done to themselves!" Damian Argued. Dick had noticed the boy had sounded a lot like his second oldest brother, Jason Todd._

"_That does not give us the right to kill! Some of those people were needed for answers on where the drugs were being sold. How do you think your father would react to your sacrifices you're making out of these innocent people?"_

"_THAT'S the problem! You're NOT my father! And THEY are NOT innocent!" Damian stormed out of the house of his father leaving Dick speechless to his young sidekick's behavior._

Damian could not keep his mind off of the situation. How could he? He was raised to kill for ten years and then just shipped to his father back in Gotham to learn how to fight crime. Even as he beat up thugs one by one, the conversation haunted him. Then, out of the darkness of the night, he heard a chilling laugh along with constant 'ting' of a metal piece being thrown and caught. The young boy wandered into the abandoned Warehouse to find half a monster, and the other half, a man.

"Two Face." Robin said in a low voice. However, the voice carried through the echoing building. Two Face turned his bad side to where the boy was standing. The Boy Wonder would have been able to get away without being seen only with enough training. However, the death of his biological father had hurt him more than anyone had thought. More so than his oldest brother, Dick, who was now his mentor and guardian. He froze as the villain slowly walked towards him.

"Ah, the Boy Wonder…_we_ are pleased to meet you again…" the chilling voice continued. The young boy got down in ready stance, just as his mother had taught him so many years ago. The raspy voice of the boy wonder's opponent cackled through the echoing warehouse.

"YOU actually think you could beat _us_? How foolish… get 'em boys." The half monster ordered his thugs. One of them came behind the boy wonder, picked him up by the back of his neck and squeezed as the other two thugs tied his hands and feet together. Just as they dropped the young child firmly on the ground, a masked figure leaped from the darkness. However, it was not Batman. It was the second youngest brother of the four, Red Robin. Damian gasped knowing the history between the two of them.

_Why would the brother I tried to kill save ME? _Damian asked himself. Red Robin flew through the air knocking the thugs out one by one. As they were all knocked to the ground, unconscious, Red Robin slowly walked toward the half hideous man. Before Two Face was ever able to make it to the door to escape, Red Robin grasped the collar of the custom made, half black, half white jacket and stared into the eyes of the villain. The frightened look on Harvey Dent's faces, turned into a smirk.

"You think you're just as good as the REAL Batman, don't you." The raspy voice crawled on the skin of Damian as he listened.

The remark apparently had made the second youngest son mad. He threw Two Face up against the wall of the abandoned building. The smirk on Dent's face was still plastered on both halves.

"Truth is, Bird boy…" the voice echoed, "You're not…"

With that, Red Robin blew a punch right into the front of his skull sending the once great White Knight into unconsciousness. Red Robin came closer to the young boy. The same glare he had on when he took out Two Face. The possibilities of Tim blowing a punch to his head as well, was very probable. Instead, Tim took out the first batarang he had found on the first night he saw the batman and sliced the ropes with it, setting the young boy free. Damian stood up.

"Isn't it pass your bed time?" Tim spat at him. As he looked into the eyes of his younger brother, he remembered the brutal punches and beatings Damian had done to him. All he could remember was the fact that his younger sibling was trying to _kill_ him.

"Maybe…" Damian said walking off.

"…any reason WHY you're out this late?" Red Robin tried questioning. Damian stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned around, glaring at his older brother.

"Why should it matter…it doesn't involve YOU." The Boy Wonder said, still holding a grudge.

"Look, Damian, I know the death of Bruce probably upsets you…but think of how Jason, Dick and I feel. We're hurting too." Red Robin tried to say as quietly and calmly as he could.

"NO!" Damian started to shout, "You DON'T know! You have had him since you were MY age! You've had him for about ten years now! I've only had him for two!"

"Which is why you now have Dick…he's the most experienced out of the three of us." Tim's voice had gotten louder than before.

"I want nothing to DO with Dick!" Damian shouted. "ALL I ever hear out of him is 'If your father was here, BLAH BLAH BLAH!' I HATE IT!"

Little did Damian know, Dick is just above watching down from the skylight as he conversed with Tim. Damian looked up, finding his older brother walking away from the skylight. He looked back down and stared into Tim's masked eyes.

"You set me up, DIDN'T YOU?" He shouted. Tim said nothing. The realization of the youngest brother was true. Dick had found Tim right before he was about to rescue Damian and asked him to talk to him about his father…their father. Damian's eyes began to tear. He ran out of the warehouse feeling as if no one was there that he could trust. Damian was not in the mood for killing anymore. All he wanted was his dad.

_**A/N: first off, i'd like to thank thos of you who have read the first story! a lot of you have asked for a sequel...and include little Damian...so i did! because i wasn't so familiar with Damian, i would like to thank Lin36bffbecca for the help and details on this child. i did go by the comic version and not Batman: the Brave and the Bold version mainly because i just didn't like their portayal of Damian...well, anyways, i will be writing more soon! so, stick around! ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**In Need**

**Chapter 2: Alike**

As the night grew older, Damian swung through the city with his grapnel hook. How could Tim and Dick do this to him? He actually thought he had someone to talk to….but why would he trust someone who he would have killed before? Damian swung passed Crime Alley finding a whole mob scene. Some man was shooting other people. Damian leaped to the top of the theater looking down on the scene. As he had gotten closer, he realized that the man was his older brother, Jason as the Red Hood. Damian had always looked up to Jason. Growing up as an assassin for ten years will help you know if someone has the true potential-and Jason had it.

One by one, the thugs dropped to the ground splattering blood all over the asphalt pavement. Damian watched with no emotion. His mother taught him that killing for the good of mankind was the true meaning of a hero. But his father taught him killing was what kept the criminals from the heroes.

As Red Hood took out the last man, he shouted to Damian.

"You going to just sit there and watch me like 'daddy' did?" he retorted without looking up. Damian hopped down from the 5 story building and landed silently on the ground. Jason was facing the other way, still looking for an answer.

"N-no…" Damian stuttered. Even though he had looked up to Jason, he was still afraid of him. The thought of the damage he can do with a gun made Damian tremble inside.

"Well, then why are YOU here?" Jason spat. Damian looked as if he was a lost puppy that had just got beaten.

"Y-you're the only other person I know that I can't get mad at." Damian explained.

"Oh? And why is that?" Jason said finally turning around.

"Tim and Dick don't trust me." Damian finished.

"Well, I can see that knowing that you almost murdered Tim's goddamn ass…" Jason retorted. Dick or Tim never swore or cursed at or around Damian. The language made him twitch which didn't help the cause of his trembling.

"But I like you," Jason said crouching down to the height of his little brother, "You remind me a lot of me." Jason sounded like he was smiling, but his red helmet covered his mouth making it hard to see if he really was. Damian smiled back as much as he could without showing that he was a little afraid. Jason stood up looking down Damian.

"Well, little brother," Jason started as friendly as he could, "since you don't look like you want to stay at the manor, want to spend the night as my place?"

Damian glanced around making sure there were no "followers" that were going to chase after him. He looked up at Jason and nodded slightly showing his approval.

"Alright then, baby bird," Jason took out his grapnel hook-one of the only things he planned on keeping from his father, "Follow me." Damian responded by taking out his grapnel hook and following his second oldest brother.

Damian had never been anywhere else besides the streets of Gotham and the manor. The images of what he had expected from Jason's home circled in his head. He was always used to the luxury of a beyond decent house. Knowing that Jason was an adopted heir of the Wayne's, he had expected a lot out of his house.

As they arrived to the roof top of the building, all of the images in Damian's head were flushed down the toilet. As he hopped down and looked at the front of the building, he noticed it was worn down with boarded up windows. Jason hopped down looking at the front of the building just as his brother was. He sighed.

"Ah, home sweet home." He basked. He glanced at his brother's face. "Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"I-it's just that…I expected-"

"You expected some high class building with butlers and maids around the house didn't you? Heh heh." Jason finished for him. Jason started to walk as he guided the young robin through the entrance. Damian's interest in staying with Jason suddenly dropped as he followed his brother. Now, there were images of his home being infested with rats and roaches as the wallpaper was half torn down. Jason felt around the top boarder for the key. As he grasped the key, he took off his crimson helmet with his other hand revealing his masked face.

Damian had always wondered why Jason wore two masks…Was it for extra protection? Jason inserted the key through the whole unlocking a whole different world within. Damian's eye grew wide with surprise. Living in two different places during his life that looked pretty on the outside AND inside had made him think that everything else was just plain dirt. Damian glanced around the modernized house, looking at the ivory colored walls and the modern black or red furniture, the marble topped counters that lined the kitchen walls across from a two seated table.

Damian slowly walked in taking in every single inch of the one story apartment.

"You live HERE?" Damian asked surprisingly. Jason chuckled taking off his other mask revealing his light brown eyes to the boy. He placed his crimson helmet and his extra mask in a display case and pushed a button making the head gear disappear from sight.

"Can't always judge a book by its cover, kid." Jason replied. "Make yourself comfy." Jason went into the other room.

"Damian took off his mask and placed it on the shiny black coffee table as he sat on the bright red sofa. Jason came back out with blankets, a pillow and a few old clothes he had that used to fit him. He handed the folded stack to Damian. Damian smiled at his older brother.

"Thanks." Was all he had said. Jason grinned back.

"No Problem little brother. Now why don't you go get changed while I make your bed for the night." He showed Damian to where the bathroom was and headed back into the other room setting up the sofa into a little day bed for the kid. Damian came back out, holding his suit with both hands. He gave them to Jason who threw them in a hamper.

"I see the clothes fit nicely…you hungry?" he asked while walking towards the fridge. Damian looked down at his stomach noticing the painful hunger that he felt. A growl of his stomach had escaped before he could say anything.

"Heh…I guess that means a yes." Jason said. He took out a jar of peanut butter and jelly, and a loaf of wheat bread.

"Feel free to turn on whatever you want on the TV." Jason told Damian without turning to look at him. Damian sat down and looked at the countless remotes that could have controlled the 52" plasma screen TV.  
"Um…" Damian said while looking at the numerous remotes and back at Jason.

"Oh," Jason said turning around at the sound of his brother's confusion, "Second one on the right." Damian picked it up and hit the power button.

"Thanks" Damian said. Jason didn't reply. The young boy flipped through the channels. He stopped at the news where he had seen a shot of Tim saving him from Two face. The title of the story was 'Ex-Boy Wonder saves his Replacement'. The voice of Vicki Vale rang in Damian's ears. His face was blank as he stared at the HD Television set. Jason came in with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in his hands.

"Well…" Jason said, trying to break the awkward silence, "I see you were famous, tonight." Jason handed Damian a sandwich as he scarfed down the other one. Damian took a bite.

"Yeah…as the _Damsel in Distress_…as the _Replacement_…." Damian looked down at the dark hard wood floor. Jason put down his half eaten sandwich on the coffee table and scooted over towards the depressed child. Jason tried his best to comfort the child, but with lack of experience, he did not do a very good job. He patted Damian's back three times.

"Look, I know it's hard to accept the fact that you can't always be the…hero." Damian looked a Jason with watery eyes. The puppy dog look had made Jason's heart skip a beat. No one has ever given him that look before. "But…that's the whole point of learning." Jason wiped a tear from Damian's face. They grinned at each other.

"Now get some rest, you're going to need it after this long day." Jason said. He rose from the couch and started heading towards his bedroom down the hall. Damian slipped himself under the covers of the makeshift bed.

"Um, Jason?" Damian called. Jason stopped before going down the hallway. He turned to his little brother. "Thanks…" Jason smiled again at Damian.

"Good night, Baby bird." Jason said. Jason turned off the light to the living room and headed down the hall to his bed.

Damian rested his head on the pillow Jason had given him as he stared at the ceiling, thinking: Thinking of his father…of his mother…of his brothers. Pretty soon he had dozed off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Need**

**Chapter 3: Fear**

Damian opened his eyes to find a setting sun and an empty apartment.

_How long was I out? _Damian thought. He checked the time to find it was 5pm. He looked on the coffee table to find a note written from Jason:

_Red Hood has some work to do…Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone-J.T._

Damian put down the note with a sigh. Even the brother he could relate to didn't have time for him. Damian wandered into the cold tiled kitchen and hunted for his next meal. He rummaged through the Fridge to find it half empty with only a few eggs, a tomato, a carton of milk and the last of the peanut butter and jelly. Damian closed the refrigerator to see what else was around. He thoroughly looked through every cabinet to find close to nothing. He finally took out a box of crackers and brought them into the living room.

He turned on the TV with a click of the power button. The News channel came on with more ringing of the voice of the annoying Vicki Vale.

"Scarecrow is still at large. Demanding a billion dollars from the mayor, he threatens to release his fear toxin throughout the streets of Gotham."

Damian put down the cracker box and headed for the hamper Jason tossed his clothes into. He dug out all his belongings and slipped them on his body as quick as he could. Damian was about to head out the back door when he realized Jason might wonder where he went. Damian quickly headed to the fridge where a magnetic note pad hung from the door. He ripped off a piece of paper and took out a pen. He scribbled a few words on the paper and ran out the back door. A few minutes after Damian had left, Jason walked in the apartment finding the blankets and pillows stacked up nice and neat on the edge of the sofa with the note sitting right on top. Jason picked up the note.

_Thanks for everything, big brother…see you later…going to do what I was taught all my life-D.W._

Jason crumpled the note and basketball tossed it to the nearest trash can. Jason trusted that Damian had everything under control. He turned on the TV to find the News was left on with a picture of Scarecrow being shown.

"No." Jason whispered to himself as his eyes grew wider. He swiftly put his mask back on and headed out the back door. Jason remembered what the Scarecrow was capable of, but he didn't think Damian quite grasped the idea of Dr. Crane yet. He took out his grapnel hook and swung to the nearest roof top. He scanned the horizon of Gotham to find any scrawny moving bodies hopping the roofs. There was nothing.

* * *

Damian headed through the streets to the nearest route to the water supply. Many times, villains had used the main water supply to carry out their plans. Damian had only found it logical to check there first. He came near the Wayne Enterprises building, the building his grandfather had started where he had found a loose sewer lid. He flipped it over and headed into the dark and strong scented waste. He landed in the water with a plop of the water as he walked further into the smelly and dingy sewage.

Pretty soon the child came upon about 30 different men dressed in orange prison uniforms. He snuck closer to the open room to find a light brown masked figure walking around the middle of the unit. He observed everything the prisoners were doing.

At one section of the room, about ten different men are putting a questionable liquid into bombs. In another section, about 5 others are wiring and gently placing the dynamite bundles into small stacks, carefully not touching them afterward to accidently start a chain reaction. The other fifteen were patrolling the room looking up and down every crevice of the place. Damian let out a small gasp. One of the guards on the ledge had noticed him. Damian now realized he may have needed a little more work on his stealth skills. Damian still never noticed the thug that kept his vicious and murderous eyes on the child. The man tiptoed over to the boy that was hiding behind the half wall and picked him up by the collar.

"HEY!" Damian let out as his feet levitated off the ground. He struggled as the thug held him off the ground and brought him to the masked man observing the project. The figure turned around and let out a bone chilling deep laugh.

"well," the deep and echoed voice called out, "Looks like the boy BLUNDER found out about our little plan…"

Damian grimaced at the dark figure. Even though the boy was afraid inside he had no intention in letting Scarecrow know that. Crane walked slowly towards the boy.

"Tell me, my dear boy…_what are YOU afraid of_?" the Scarecrow let out a gas from his mask that swirled towards the boy's face. Robin coughed and hacked at the lack of fresh air. He had no choice but to breathe in the toxin.

The boy looked up at the scrawny masked figure that had suddenly turned into a monster. A veil of red came over Damian's eyes as the figure of the scarecrow morphed into an unbearable monster. Damian shrieked as loud as he could. He covered his masked eyes making his visions go dark. The toxin created dark hallucinations of him killing off all of his family members, starting with Bruce.

"NO, BATMAN!" Damian shouted out loud. The scarecrow's dark voice created more hallucinations.

"Ah, so you are afraid of killing off your partner in crime fighting…how sweet." The Scarecrow harassed. The visions coming from the Scarecrow's horrid voice had turned into indescribable creatures with long, sharp claws and massive canines that touched the bottom of their chins. Damian only closed his eyes tighter as he shrieked out in fear again.

The thug carried the small hallucination child over to a cage in the corner of the room. As he threw the boy in the tiny cell, the boy envisioned himself falling from the highest building in Gotham. Damian hit the back of the cage with a crash as the brawny prisoner shut the cage door. The frightening images in Damian's mind circled around torturing every free second he had. Damian trembled in fear more so than when he was when first talking with his older and intimidating brother Jason for the first time. Damian whimpered as he again saw himself murdering everyone he had in his life. Tears violently fell from the boy's face.

A few moments after, three figures came rushing into the room. Altogether, they took out thugs one by one. As they made their way up to the cage where Damian was locked in, Scarecrow had already disappeared from the premises. Tim knelt down and picked the lock that held the small boy. As the lock came undone, Damian was backed into the corner trying to get as far away from his brothers as possible. Dick slowly approached Damian with his arms out ready to carry the small boy home. Damian only tried to back in the corner more. He let out a small whimper as Dick came closer.

The sound of a gunshot was made as the boy closed his eyes. Nightwing and Red Robin's hearts jumped out of their chests as they watched Red Hood put his gun back in his belt. They looked at his stunned.

"What?" Red Hood asked, "It's a tranquilizer!" Nightwing grimaced at Red Hood for a moment. Nightwing then picked up the small child and took him out of the water supply unit. Red Hood and Red Robin followed as they headed up to the Batmobile and headed straight to the Bat Cave.

_**A/N: well, this was a very eventful chapter! Because I don't know what the weather will be like since I live in Philadelphia area and Hurricane Sandy is closing in on the East Coast, I will ty my best to get another chapter out here soon! I think I'm going to make a small story unrelated to this one in honor of Halloween…I'll only make it one chapter and it should be here on Tuesday or Wednesday…depending on when I have time! but until then, have a great day! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**In Need**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Damian's intoxicated mind ran wild as the Fear toxin took over him. All he kept seeing was him and his mother standing on top of the bodies of his passed father, his brothers and his faithful butler. He felt a sharp pain go to his upper arm and a cold, wet substance covered his forehead.

A few moments later, Damian woke up with sweat running down his face and eyes bulging out of his head in pure horror. He remembered the frightening mental images that ran inside his mind. As Damian sat up, his brothers and old Alfred rushed to his side. Damian panted uncontrollably unable to remember the difference of reality and fantasy. He looked into the faces of his brothers and Alfred.

"You're all alive." Damian said as tears began to form in his eyes. He hugged the closest body to him that happened to be Dick's.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he sobbed. The tears stained the armored suit Dick was still wearing. Dick tried his best to calm the young boy down.

"Shh, shh…it's okay" Dick whispered in the child's ear.

"Is that what you're fear was? That we all died?" Jason asked.

"Not JUST that you died…" Damian said trying to calm down, "That I k-killed you... that it was my entire fault." Tears began to pour from his eyes once more. Dick lowered the small boy's body back on his pillow. He put the wet rag back on his forehead and wiped the tears from the young boy's eyes.

"STOP IT!" Tim yelled at him. Damian looked at him in horror. He had never heard Tim be so angry before. "Bruce's death was NOT your fault! It wasn't anyone's! So why that would scare you is out of the question!"

The room was silent as everyone gawked at Tim's rage. Tim's face softened. He held his head and sighed. "I need a moment." He said as he practically ran out of the room. Jason ran after him while Dick and Alfred cared for young Damian.

Tim was standing outside of the room with his hand on the wall and his other hand covering his face.

"Tim, is…everything alright?" Jason asked. Tim was silent for a moment, trying to think before he spoke.

"Yeah…everything's fine." Tim said bluntly.

"You want to talk about it?" Jason asked. Tim exhaled and turned around and leaned on the wall. He looked up at the ceiling.

"It's just…what's going on right now. I feel…as if what's happening now is the same as what had happened 12 years ago. The way, you know, how…Bruce almost lost us to Mad Hatter. Maybe Scarecrow's trying to do the same thing. But this time…it won't be as hard."

"What are you talking about? Of COURSE it will be hard…you know why? Because we're a family. And families can't split apart that easily." Jason's voice began to get louder. Tim rolled his head that was leaning on the wall to look at this older brother.

"Yeah, Scarecrow got away by expressing guilt on Dame, but with the other Anti-toxins we have, we can easily overcome his gas." Jason said in a calmer voice. Tim sighed, eyes beginning to water. Alfred than walked to the door and approached both Jason and Tim.

"I think you two would want to see what is on the News." Alfred said bluntly. The two boys filed into the bedroom and stared at the TV. The title of the story was '_Where's the Bat Team?_' Thankfully Vicki Vale was not on this top story, but Jack Rider was.

"_Scarecrow is still at large, but no one has seen any sign of ANY of the Bat-Team consisting of Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin, or Robin the Boy Wonder. In most recent cases, Scarecrow is not only asking for ransom, but for the faces of these five. Giving Gotham at least 24 hours to give up these apprentices of the once great Dark Knight, Scarecrow has threatened to send his Fear Gas to Metropolis, Arkham and many other cities surrounding Gotham. Will we perish at the will of Scarecrow? Or will these 5 heroes give themselves up? Tune in later, when we find out."_

The room was silent once more. They all looked at each other in astonishment. Dick's phone had broken the silence of the four brothers. He looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Barbara.

"Hello?" Dick talked to the phone. "Yeah, we just saw it…..i don't know what we should do…well, Superman is working at the Watch Tower right now, he won't know NOR get here on time…..we can't bother him…I guess that gives us that one option….ok….we'll meet you at Gotham Square." *Click* Damian, Jason and Tim waited for an answer from Dick on what to do. Dick inhaled and kept his same stone expression he had when he had gotten off the phone.

"Suit up." He said bluntly. Dick helped Damian out of the bed. Damian almost lost his footing for a moment, but was able to stand and walk after stabilizing himself. The four of them had then gotten up and headed towards the Bat Cave where freshly washed suits, thanks to Alfred, laid. They began to pack their gadgets in their utility belts and they each grabbed a helmet. They each hopped on their own bike and rode out of the Bat Cave. Each of them remembered the hardships, the training, the victories; all of it danced in their heads as they approached Gotham City.

Dick thought of his Parents. The thought of when he first had gotten ready for his last show as a Flying Grayson. He thought of when his mother called him Robin when he was excited for shows and couldn't sit still. he remembered his first time in combat with Bruce. He remembered how tough training was when Bruce first taught his about crime fighting. He had then remembered the day he stopped fighting with Bruce and started fighting with the Teen Titans. He remembered the friends he had made through the team, up to when Bruce saved him from the grasped of Madhatter. Tears were held back from Nightwing's face. "I'm sorry...Bruce…" he said to himself as he rode along.

Jason thought of his life before he met the Batman. He remembered how he was a juvenile delinquent who almost stole the Bat Mobile's tires. Jason chuckled quietly as he remembered the look on Bruce's face when he saw him. He remembered when Bruce first took him in as a child. He remembered the fights he used to have with him and the times he would crack a joke when he took out another thug. Then the pain of the Joker's crow bar took over him. He remembered coughing up blood and never being so scared in his life. He remembered the pain of the burning Lazarus Pit that had brought him back to life. He remembered picking up his first gun and shooting his first bullet. He remembered taking on the name of Red Hood in honor of his killer, the Joker. He remembered when Bruce saved him first from the Mad Hatter and when Bruce made him realize that he WAS there…that he WAS going to save him. Jason bowed his head repeating the same words Dick had whispered. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Tim remembered the first time he had seen the Batman take out the men at the mugging. He remembered picking up the Batarang the Dark Knight had left. He remembered when he found out about who Batman REALLY was: Bruce Wayne. He remembered taking down Two Face and starting training with Bruce. Then he remembered the pain he felt when he was almost killed by his son. Tim knew Damian probably didn't mean it, he was just…upset. The same words had escaped from Tim's lips. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

Last, but not least, little Damian had not known his father for very long, but he remembers all the trouble he has caused to both his brothers and his father. He remembered when his mom had shipped him over to Bruce. He remembered when Bruce had tried to train him NOT to kill. But how could he not? He was trained for ten years, to kill for the good of mankind. Perhaps trying to kill Tim and disrespecting Alfred was uncalled for. The words his brothers had said, Damian had meant deeply towards his father. "I'm so sorry, dad." The boy had said.

The four of them had arrived in Gotham where they had met a mob of people surrounding Bat Girl. One of them happened to be Vicki Vale. The others were civilians telling her to "GIVE HERSELF UP!" or "WHO ARE YOU, REALLY?" several were grabbing at her mask trying to rip it off. Commissioner Gordon had also arrived on time, trying to break up the mob that was now running towards the four that had just arrived on the motorcycles. Some were taking pictures; others were yelling and shouting at them the same thing they were yelling at Bat Girl. Jason took out his gun and shot it in the air a few times. The civilians had gotten down on the ground while Commissioner, Bat Girl, Red Robin, Robin, and Nightwing glared at him. Red Hood's face was stone hard. He put his gun back in its holder.

Gordon walked up to the five masked vigilantes.

"Are you sure you are going to do this?" He asked.

The five of them nodded in unison. Gordon nodded in approval as the five of them leaped into the sewage system that had met the water supply unit not so far from it.

_This was it._ They had all thought.

_**A/N: so that is the end of chapter four! Obviously, there will probably be one more chapter left. Sorry if the story was short! But hopefully you still like it! TEHE! Have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**In Need**

**Chapter 5: Hallucination **

The five vigilantes made their way into the water supply system cherishing every last moments they had of their unknown secret. All of their heads to the ground thinking about what might happen next. Nightwing, being the oldest, tried to walk with his head high trying to influence his brothers and Bat Girl that nothing bad could come from this. But it was no use. They each knew what was going to happen. They would never be left alone. They'd be harassed by both the press and their enemies.

They walked into the unit to find the same setting as before: Scarecrow standing on the same ledge, looking down on all of the prisoners that he had broken out to help him. The Scarecrow turned around. His bone chilling laugh echoed throughout the room, once again.

"We're here, Crane…now shut down your whole system!" Nightwing commanded. Each of the team members was very careful not to show any fear or sadness.

"HAH! My dear boy," the raspy, deep voice lingered, "you have forgotten part of the deal, haven't you?" Despite the face covering mask, you can hear the maniacal grin in his tone. Five thugs suddenly came up to each of them and grabbed them from behind. As they each struggled, five more thugs came up to them and tried to unlatch their belts. Before they could even touch the belt, it sent 50,000 volts running through their body. As the prisoners were shocked, the team lifted up their legs and kicked them back synchronizing. The thugs grip from behind had only gotten tighter as they tried to escape. The vigilantes whipped their heads back giving the men concussions that loosened their grips.

Each of the team members had gone to a corner of the room that held thugs and took them out one by one- All except Nightwing. Nightwing leaped into the air and gracefully landed in the middle of the room. He glared at Scarecrow. Scarecrow took two steps backwards and took a detonator out of his pocket. He held it out showing Nightwing that he will press it.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Scarecrow yelled. Nightwing stood still; noticing that now all of the escaped prisoners were taken down and each of his team members were looking at him.

Scarecrow backed slowly towards a lever on his right side. Nightwing crouched into a ready position alerting his team to do the same. Scarecrow mumbled to himself with Nightwing only catching words like "stay", "I'm going to do it." Scarecrow stood near the lever and stared at Nightwing seeing what he would do next. Nightwing did what he was told and stood there. He reached for the lever and grabbed it. Nightwing began to run towards him, not thinking to use his batarangs or electro sticks. Scarecrow pulled down the lever releasing the fear toxin throughout the room. Each of the vigilantes coughed and hacked as the gas filled their lungs. They each gasped for air. That's when Red Robin, the one robin with major detective skills, realized that this wasn't any old fear gas; it was enhanced to kill the victims of anyone who had inhaled enough of it!

Red Robin pulled out his grapnel hook and took Damian, the small boy who was most susceptible to the gas and pulled his the top of the room. Although Damian had felt weak, the gas was not enough to kill him.

"I'll be back." Red Robin assured the young boy. Red Robin jumped back down into thick smoke leaving the child by himself on the beam.

"NO!" Damian called after him. The sounds of coughing and wheezing began to fade one by one.

Damian looked at the neighboring beams to see if anyone else had been saved: no one was around.

* * *

Back in the thickening, purple tinted fog, Nightwing lunged after the scarecrow whose mask was built in. Nightwing held him by the throat and began to produce continuous blows to the man's head. However, the Scarecrow looked like the man who had killed his acrobatic parents; the one he had seen talking to Haly, threatening to get rid of him and his parents. The fear of the figure had also brought on a great rage. Nightwing's grip grew tighter around Crane's neck. Dick's face grew as red as a tomato as he held in his breath, trying not to breathe in anymore toxic air.

However, Nightwing felt light headed from the lack of fresh air. He began to faint. Before Nightwing's head could smash into the cement floor, Red Robin swooped down and grabbed him. He brought him up to the farthest beam from Damian making it even harder for Damian to realize that Red Robin was actually saving his brothers. Tim glided back down to the ground, where the fear toxin has fully taken over Jason.

Jason held out his gun, pointing it straight in the face of Bat Girl.

"It's OVER, Harley!" Jason said. All he could see was the face of Harley Quinn plastered on Bat Girl's body. His worst fear consisted of being taken away from Batman again, to be put to death by the clown prince of crime himself, the Joker.

Red Robin landed next to Bat Girl trying to protect her from the armed man. The toxin was finally getting to Tim as he saw Jason's figure turning into the half monster, Two Face. However, Jason was also hallucinating Red Robin as the Joker himself. He cocked the gun trigger and began to shoot.

Just as the gun shot sounded, Red Robin lunged at the Red Hood and began to uncontrollably release his anger on his brother. He never held back as he punched the sides of Red Hood's face only remembering the abandonment Two Face had brought on to him through his father. Pretty soon, he had realized that there was a sharp pain in his side.

He looked down and realized that Jason had shot him. A red liquid began to pour from his wound. He looked back up to find that he had stopped hallucinating and he was NOT going after Harvey Dent…instead, he had murdered his own brother. In return, he was shot in his side. Red Robin collapsed on top of Red Hood, their bodies being left for dead.

Bat Girl stood there in pure horror as she was seeing both Bruce and her father, James Gordon lying in the very spots Tim and Jason were laying in. Tears began to pour from the red haired woman's eyes.

"NO!" she screamed repeatedly. Only she had seen the Scarecrow for who he really was. Scarecrow cackled as he had seen the brothers kill each other. She ran up to the platform Crane was standing on and began to beat him up, the same as Nightwing had. Only she had possessed the control to stop when she knew he was out cold.

When she finished off Scarecrow, she grappled up to find both Damian and Dick lying dead on the beams of the ceiling. The gas was too much for them. After fainting, their bodies had just shut down. There was nothing she could do. In pure agony, she repeatedly screamed "NO!" once more.

The words of Batgirl slowly deepened, the repetition growing louder and deeper.

Pure blue eyes bulged open as a dark haired man rose quickly out of his bed. He panted uncontrollably unable to forget the horrid nightmare.

"DAD!" Damian yelled. He ran over to him with open arms, squeezing his father tightly around the neck, followed by the rest of his boys and Barbara Gordon.

"Feeling alright there, Bruce?" Dick asked.

"W-What happened?" Bruce asked as the adrenaline rushed through his body.

"Scarecrow- that's what happened." Tim answered.

"Before we left, you were exposed to his damn fear gas." Jason chimed in.

"You were out for three days." Barbara informed. Bruce's eyes grew wider.

"THREE DAYS?" Bruce sound surprised, "Well, what happened to Scarecrow?"

"Don't worry, we took care of him." Jason reassured. However, Bruce was not convinced.

"Seeing your reputation of _taking care of things_ isn't very reassuring." Bruce retorted. Jason laughed knowing that was Bruce says in the truth.

"He's back where he should be now: Arkham Asylum." Barbara informed. Bruce let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He then lifted the covers and got out of the king sized bed. He stabilized himself and walked over towards the four. He opened his arms and held them close to his body in a massive bear hug.

When he had let them go, Dick looked at him in wonder.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bruce Wayne?" he jokingly asked. Everyone knew that Bruce Wayne was NOT the loveable type. Bruce let out a small chuckle.

Just then, Alfred walked into the room.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, sir. I have brought in some freshly brewed tea for you." Bruce sat back down in the bed as Alfred turned the TV on for him.

On the screen was a broadcast of the Joker and Harley Quinn who had just broke out of Arkham. Bruce leaped out of his bed as the four team members looked for a command from him. He looked at them for a second.

"Suit Up." He ordered. Without any hesitation, they all ran back down to the entrance to the Bat Cave and rode off into the chase of Gotham's Clown Monarchy of Crime.

_**A/N: well, that's it my friends! Sorry if it was kind of short…at least you'll be able to read it in about one day! Haha! Well, I'm going to start working on the plot of the Halloween Special…so stay tuned for more stories! Haha! Have a great day! And if Hurricane Sandy is happening near you, stay safe! **_


End file.
